A Demon Heart
by can'tthinkofanything
Summary: Kirara's spell is broken, enabling her to take the shape of a human. The jewel shards found and in the safe hands of Kagome. Everyone has moved on with their life, except Kirara. After Sango's death, what does she have left to live for?What is her purpose


**A/N:** the title is temporary. Personally, I hate it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

In the dim evening pinks, oranges and reds, an assembly of humans as well as demons gathered around a single grave. Upon the grave, a single woman stood. A demon woman. Her yellow hair nearly touched the ground, even in a ponytail as it was. A diamond-shaped symbol looked as if it were painted on her forehead, her flawless ivory skin glistening in the glow of the twilight. The woman's eyes shone deep red, glistening with agony and strength. Her arms were bare, a thick black streak twisting itself around them. Behind the long yellow bangs that hung in her face were pointed, black-tipped ears, and her double tail (also tipped with black) curled around her legs.

Her long, slender fingers grazed over the stone. Gently, she stroked at the text that had bid her dear companion to heaven. A single tear rolled down her perfect cheek. Kirara returned to her feet, and turned to face the others.

"Sango was the most important person in my life. Her memory, as well as her strength, will live forever in our hearts, minds, and souls. She shall never be forgotten."

Everyone bowed their heads in respect. In the background of the dim, cool night, birds sang. She could hear the rushing of the rivers, and the wind blowing softly through the pink blossoming trees. People cried, and people sang. Demon and human kind alike arrived to the woman's funeral. Everyone felt a love for the demon-slayer, whose body matched in strength with her mind.

After a few moments, people thought it fair to leave the grave at peace. It hurt Kirara to see so many people leave in tears. The memory of Sango was not that of a sad one. She had been through so much, but had cruelly been taken from life by performing one of life's beauties.

She sat there for hours, at the grave of her beloved Sango.

Soon enough, _he_ came along. The man who had captured Sango's heart. The man who had felt responsible for her dreadful end.

"Do not feel remorse, Miroku. She passed knowing she had accomplished what she had wanted for so long. Do not feel remorse in her death, but feel endearment; _love_. She has given you a beautiful son, and for that you must be grateful." She nearly whispered.

"I am eternally grateful, Kirara. But you must understand, I…" his voice broke with tears. "I will never find a love like that of hers. I will never feel my hand upon her cheek or her hand in my very own… ever again. I will always love Sango. It is apart of me now. Kirara, I have named the infant Kohaku."

"Very well." Her monotone voice replied. She could no longer show the emotion she yearned so badly to. She knew very well that crying would not bring Sango back. It would only display that of weakness, Kirara had learned. "I bid you goodbye, Miroku. I must see the others and tell them of my departure."

A moment of silent passed, before the monk questioned, "But where will you go? We are your family, Kirara… Don't leave us."

"Miroku, I am not ashamed that you are my family, I just…" the cat-demon looked down at her feet, hiding her tears. After a moment, she looked up to the monk with drowning eyes and said, "I have to find my purpose!"

They were both silent for more than a few moments.

"She was the only thing I was sure about… The only thing I thought I'd ever need. I had never taken into account anything else… Sango was the one thing I _lived_for. Now that the curse is broken, I have so much power that I don't know what to do with. I want to mean something to myself. When I was cursed I relied on everything I had to protect Sango at all costs. Now that she is gone, I…" her voice shook. "Well, no one's here to protect me from myself anymore. Miroku, you will always be in my thoughts." With that said, she kissed him graciously on the check, and made her way back towards the village – to Kagome's hut.

* * *

An infant wailed as InuYasha roamed around the house, a terrified expression coloring his face. Kagome, working on preparing food, yelled instructions at InuYasha heatedly.

"InuYasha, I told you already! It's in my BACKPACK!"

"Yeah, I heard that much already – but it'd be nice if you told me WHERE YOUR BACKPACK WAS!"

"UGHH!" Kagome grunted as she left the stew boiling in the pot above the fire to grab the infant out of InuYasha's hands and roar, "SIT, BOY!"

A loud crash could be heard from the hut, followed by a string of irritable cursing.

"What a festive household." Kagome spun at the sound of Kirara's voice.

"Kirara…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. What's the child's name again?"

"Uhh, heh…" Kagome smiled peacefully and looked down at her baby, now serenely falling asleep. His long black hair hung over his face, silver tracing the ends. Ironically, big silver dog ears poked out from the blanket the small boy was wrapped in. His eyes, now closed with fatigue, sparkled of the sunset. They had been a more beautiful golden color than that of his father, his uncle, or his grandfather. "His name is InuKane."

"Hm. That is a beautiful name, Kagome." Kagome smiled whole-heartily as InuYasha made his way behind her and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "I wish you two all the best. You belong together. And now I, with the loss of Sango… must leave these lands to find myself. I don't know who I really am… but I intend to find out." Her back was now turned from the couple. Kagome stood, handing the slumbering infant to InuYasha.

"Kirara, I am behind you one-hundred percent. I am positive you will find out everything you want or need to know! You are such a strong person, and I know…" She placed her hand on Kirara's shoulder. "Sango would have wanted this."

"Thank you for your kind words, Kagome. Your family will be in my prayers."

Kirara began to make her way out of the hut, until Kagome cried out to her, "Kirara, we love you!" She stopped in her tracks, and Kagome continued, "Just… remember that – always."

A slight smile graced Kirara's perfect features, and just as quickly as she had come, she had left.

* * *

**A/N:** this may be quite a bit confusing, but trust me – it will ALL clear up over time! Sooner, though, than you probably think.

Yes, InuYasha and Kagome have started a family. Keep in mind; this is about five or so years after the InuYasha series. Kirara has only had her human form, though, for about a year or two I'm guessing. I haven't exactly thought out every little detail, but the story will unfold.

Oh, and here's a little information about me… My name is Taylor. I LOVEEE Sesshomaru. I look up Japanese names and give them to my characters for specific reasons. I love romance scenes…. Maybe some lemons along the way ;D hahah. And uhm, I'm a hardcore procrastinator.


End file.
